Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle startup control for a hybrid vehicle which uses an engine and a traveling motor as a vehicle driving source.
Related Art
A patent document 1 discloses a hybrid vehicle which uses an engine and a traveling motor as a vehicle driving source. This hybrid vehicle includes the traveling motor disposed between the engine and driving wheels; and a clutch disposed between the engine and the traveling motor; and a starter arranged to rotationally drive a crank shaft of the engine. In this hybrid vehicle, as the start method of the engine, the engine can be directly started by the starter, in addition to a method of starting the engine by the traveling motor by engaging the clutch. Accordingly, for example, even when the output of the high power battery arranged to supply the power to the traveling motor is low, it is possible to surely start the engine by the starter. Consequently, it is possible to attain the low capacity (capacity reduction) and the size reduction of the high power battery.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-255158